


When worlds collide

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: We are young and vulnerable, but that makes us special [3]
Category: Captain America Civil War, Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol two, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is Team Ironman, Baby Groot is insanely overprotective, Clint is blinded by righteousness, Cos I can't handle him being dead, Drax being metaphorically blind, F/M, Gamora want to restore her sistership with Nebula, Gen, Groot will be still a baby, Guardians are Pro!Accords, Peter Quill Feels, Post GOTG2, Pro!Accords, Protective Natasha, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, Same goes for the rest of Cap faction, Stephen is Pro!Accords too, The Milano is somehow magically fixed, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Feels, Until people beat some sense into him, Yondu Lives, Yondu is still a daddy, rocket being rocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: what happens when the Milano crashes into Upstate New York? Why are people going missing in the past five months? Why is ex Secretary of State so quiet all of a sudden? What happens when Ross learns about Peter's half Celestial half human history? What happens when a Mission goes wrong? For the Avengers, they find out the hard way when unexplained cannibals appear in the streets of Manhatten.Or, the time when what everyone all needs is a fucking break.





	1. Accidental coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first story and major crossover fic. Open to criticism and author appreciates constructive comments. Thanks!

"Boss."

"Not now, Friday."

"Boss, I'm afraid it's urgent."

"That should be able to wait."

"I'm afraid that this can't wait."

Tony put down his weilding materials and looked up exasperately. "What is it Friday? You know that I have to make upgrades to the Mark 47 so that if something like Si-fucking-beria happens again it wouldn't END UP LIKE LAST TIME!" It had only been two months after the Siberia incident and the 'Civil War' incident (seriously the press could do better than that) but to Tony it felt like only a week. He had become more paranoid and was constantly making upgrades, and his PTSD was back in full force. Plus the nightmares doubled, anxiety attack risks are higher and it wouldn't be a surprise to find Tony pacing around the compound at night because of nightmares. 

Tony flipped up his mask with a sigh. "Sorry Fri." He said apologetically. "What was that you were saying again?" 

"There appears to be an Unknown Flying Object rapidly coming down from space to earth." She reported. "I am still trying to pull up files and detect heat signatures, but the vehicle is falling too fast and it appears to be angled towards the front compound lawn."

Tony abruptly dropped his stuff. "UFO? Here? I don't think I could deal with another round of Chitauri with my Mark 45." He mumbled as he straightened up. "Where's Nat and Rhodey?" "Colonel Rhodes appear to be in the PT room and Miss Romanoff is in the office working on the accords." 

Tony hummed. "Call Nat. We're going to investigate." He requested as he shut down his schemetics and stood up. "And the UFO. Where is it now?"

Friday opened up a video viewing which showed a blue and orange spaceship (holy shit and look at how damaged it is) falling rapidly. It was difficult to see who was inside, but it was clear that they were trying to maneover it to have a smoother landing. "Falling through the stratosphere now, Boss." Friday replied. "Estimated another five minutes before it completely crashes. "I have already informed Miss Romanoff and she is in her way to the lab."

As if on cue, a worried redhead suddenly burst into the workshop. Green eyes landed on the stats and a silent curse was heard. "That bad?" Natasha asked and Tony nodded. She turned to Tony and asked. "What do we do now? Rhodey and Vision aren't available."

Tony shrugged. "Well shit yourself because we are about to greet some foreign alien people." 

________________

In retrospect it wasn't really a great idea.

Peter let Rocket have his fun with the ship in turn of Rocket to stop 'harressing' his Zune that Yondu gave him. 

No one really realised how wrong it was until the last moment...

It had been a normal day for the Guardians who are welcoming the new members (namely Mantis, Nebula, Yondu and Kraglin) and the best welcoming gift was a day of peace. Peter was dancing with Groot, Yondu and Kraglin were watching them, Drax was sharpening his knives, Mantis wanted to find Rocket the 'puppy', Gamora was catching up with Nebula and Rocket was taking apart Peter's ship to his own liking.

So overall, sweet day.

Well, had been a sweet day.

A shot rang around the ship and everyone was instantly alert.

"What the hell was that?!" Peter yelled as he raced up the cockpit to investigate. What he found was horrible.

Sovereigns.

"SOVEREIGN SPOTTED!!" He screams and jumped into the piloting seat. A moment later, everybody had rushed up. Rocket took his seat next to Peter, Gamora was directly behind Peter, Kraglin sat next to her, and Drax behind. Groot scrambled up Yondu's shoulder (he had taken a liking to that) and Mantis clung to Drax's seat like her life depended on it and Nebula took hold of Gamora's chair.

A second later red laser beams started to rain and Peter piloted the Milano to avoid getting hit by them (thank you Yondu) and Rocket focused on shooting down Sovereign drones. They would have gotten away on minor injuries. But luck doesn't seem to be on their side.

The engine exploded.

Everyone took two seconds to piece out what happened. When they did, Peter, who hadn't taken his eyes off the windscreen, yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ROCKET DID YOU HAVE TO ATTACH A BOMB ON THE ENGINES?!"

"WELL I DIDNT KNOW THAT IT WOULD WXPLKDE UNDER SUCH PRESSURE!" Rocket retorted.

"HUH WELL WHY DID YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I-"

"Quit yer shoutin' an' if ya haven't realised the ship is losin' control!" Yondu yelled from his position and little Groot yelling out "I AM GROOT!!" in sync with him. (Woooow)

But the former Ravager captain was right. They were losing control of ship. (Thank you Rocket). 

"OOOOOK." Peter shouted. "HANG IN TIGHT BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO MAKE A ROUGH LANDING ON THE NEAREST PLANET WHICH CONVENIENTLY HAPPENS TO BE EEEEAAAARR-AAAAAAAAHHH!"

The ship suddenly lurched and began nosediving towards the green and blue planet. Soon, gravity began acting upon them and pulled them into Earth's atmosphere.

Yep, defintely Rocket's fault.


	2. Uneasy beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians and the Avengers meet. It does not go as well as expected. Blame Rocket and Natasha.

Chapter two

Tony honestly couldn't say he was surprised.

Honestly, he has seen lots of things before - Chitauri, rogue AIs, mad villain who takes over American TV ways, betrayals, blood (both metaphorically and literally) and things like that. 

So, when he saw an orange and blue (smoking) spacecraft fall/crash/land a few metres from his face, he was not surprised. More curious than surprised, in fact. Natasha, on the other hand, was narrowing her eyes at the foreign craft and he could literally feel her wary gaze wash all over the spaceship and he really couldn't blame her. Natasha had her hand on a hidden knife and Tony had made sure that he wore his gauntlet watch.

There was a moment of silence, and then---

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WE LANDED ON TERRA, TERRA OF ALL POSSIBLE FLARKING PLACES, ON A FRICKIN BACKWATER PLANET! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LIVE IN A CAVE."

The voice sounded male, and Tony tensed at the fact that extraterrestrial people actually think that earth was so backwards they don't even have decent houses. Natasha was gripping into the knife handle now, her body screaming for fight but physically holding back.

Suddenly, there was another voice, a deeper, stronger one that somehow reminded Tony of Thor: "Please cease your yammering, Rocket. Since we are on Terra, me might as well try to find some decent shelter for the possible next few days while we repair the Milano." There was a round of hushed conversations, and then: "Alright, Alright, I'll check but s'not my problem if some primitive things come n' bite us in th'ass."

"Well, at least someone is finally coming out," Tony murmured quietly while Natasha nodded slowly, and Tony honestly didn't know how much more force she could exert on the poor handle of the knife. He kept that bit to himself though.

They were, however, unprepared for the sight in front of them.

_____________________

All was quiet for a moment when the Milano crashed. Everyone was too stunned to say anything at first.

Rocket was, obviously, the first to recover.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WE LANDED ON TERRA, TERRA OF ALL POSSIBLE FLARKING PLACES, ON A FRICKIN BACKWATER PLANET! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LIVE IN A CAVE!" Rocket screamed so loud Peter was positive that whoever was outside would hear him loud and clear. He frantically gestured to wherever Rocket's voice was despite knowing that he wouldn't hear. Peter let out a small groan as he shifted his body to a sitting position and blinked at how crammed a broken pilot's seat could be.

This was one of the times where Peter hated the fact that he had exaggerated the uselessness of his home planet. Sure Terra was not as advanced, but...he shouldn't have stated that Terra was all rocky plains and primitive people.

"Look Rocket, we're stuck here, we must well find out who the hell's waitin' for us out there." Kraglin said, just loud enough for Rocket and he rest to hear. "I suggest whoever is closest to the cockpit head out to see who's out there."

Peter knew it wouldn't be him. But then again, he could push the metal aside and...

This was solved after some awkward silence and Yondu spoke up grudgingly, "Alright, Alright, I'll check but s'not my problem if some primitive things come n' bite us in th'ass."

Peter swore softly and lifted himself up. He heard the rest do similar motions with the same purpose and hoped that the meeting would go well.

________________________

Natasha honestly had no idea what to say.

What could she say? What could she say when a blue alien with laser red eyes stepped out from the rubble of the spaceship and was now staring at her? "Oh, are you a blue humanoid that came from space?"

So, she did what she did best; she started analysing him with her trained spy eyes.

Meaning: blank, criticising stare.

This stare-off would have continued for ages, of not for Tony breaking the silence.

"What the fuckity fuck?"

Natasha would have laughed it not for the situation they were in.

Then, both alien and human stated at the same time, "Who. Are. You?" Natasha scowled at the alien just as he spoke again, "Seriously, I ain't havin' this silent treatment lady. Who are you?"

Natasha would have started interrogating him with her questions if not for the next scene that unfurled behind the alien.

Tony continued staring as more occupants of the ship emerged. Each and everyone was being given an 'exclusive' name by him: The blue alien was Avatar the Second, the green lady that emerged from the ship was She-Hulk two, the girl with antennae was Bug. Besides them, there were two normal looking people, a talking Racoon, a walking mini tree, a guy who looked like the hulk except smaller in size, and last but it least, a blue lady whom he decided to call FemmeCyborg. Not his best, but he hadn't been up for nick-naming since...that.

The racoon was the first to speak. "So, more humies, huh?" He asked in a taunting voice. "As if your primitive tech is not enough."

The ginger make shot him a warning look. "Rocket," he began, "Shut up, man, at least be polite for once!" Then, he turned back towards the two people and said, "Sorry, that's Rocket. He's just a little bad tempered and wary around humans." He apologised, just as the racoon, Rocket, yelled again, "A LITTLE?! IT'S MORE THAN JUST A LITTLE !! I AM NOT GOING TO BE TALKING TO MORE HUMIES!"

Apparently that set Natasha right off the edge. "No one," she began, her voice lethally calm, "Is going to insult anyone here. I don't care where you're from." The warning was left unsaid, and she gave the aliens her signature Black Widow deathglare.

Tony, upon sending the tension, tried breaking it. "Oooook," he began, looking at the team. "Why the long faces? Can we do a nice introduction for once?" A pause, and then, "I'm Stark. Tony Stark. Just call me Tony though, Mr Stark is my old man and yeah." The ginger guy took the initiative and held out his hand. "I'm Quill. Peter Quill." The two shiok hands and the tension seemed to dissolve a little and the green lady spoke up. "I'm Gamora." She said, and Tony made a mental note that she could be as scary as Natasha naturally. The humanoid tree jumped down from Rocket's shoulder and waved his little arms (branches?) around. "I am Groot!" He chirped cheerfully. "I Am Groot, I am Groot I am Grooot!!"

Tony looked at the little humanoid. "Yeah." He said, "Nice to meet you too." The little tree smiled again. "I am Groot!! I aaaaaaam Groooot." Tony looked a little confused at this. "Yeah...we do have hot water...you want some for your roots?" The little tree nodded vigorously and he laughed, before stopping and realised Quill was staring at him. The man made a dismissive gesture and the next decent human guy introduced himself. "'M Kraglin." He greeted. "Nice'ta meet'cha."

Natasha gave him a look, but responded evenly, "I'm Natasha Romanoff. Not sure if I'm pleased to meet you." Tony nudged her a little and gave her another pointed look before the bug girl said with s cheerful voice, "I'm Mantis!" She said happily. "I can sense emotion when I touch you!"

Tony knew that he shouldn't judge her, but he can't help it. How could he? She reminded him a little of Maximoff. Natasha also thought that way, but she didn't show it. The big mass of muscle stepped forward next. "I am Drax. The Destroyer. Although I do not know why I am called the Destroyer." Tony couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow in Drax's direction, just as Gamora, Rocket and Quill yelled, "You DON'T know why you're called Drax the Destroyer?!" "I thought you made that clear in the Kyln!" The blue dude muttered under his breath and the blue lady looked vaguely surprised although she did not let that show.

"No, I do not." Drax agreed. "I made to ask him why, but all he said was 'Yeah, I do', so no, I do not."

Everyone turned to the blue dude expectantly now and Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Finally, he have a dramatic sigh. "Name's Yondu. Yondu Udonta." Peter smiled triumphantly and Gamora raised her eyebrow at the blue cyborg. Natasha guessed that this Quill and Yondu had some background relationship, and so does Gamora and the blue girl. "Nebula." The cyborg gritted out.

"So you guys gonna show us around this backwater planet? Oooh look is that a cave? Are those campfires? Do they even know what is hardship? Or what is life? Or what is control?!" Rocket chuckled and pointed another claw at a random car. "Look at their stuff, people! I can't believe we actually landed here. HERE, of all places!"

The next moment a knife flew by Rocket, just a hair breadth's away from Rocket's face. He jumped back in surprise, before looking to Natasha lazily flicking a knife and glaring at him. "Say that one more time," she breathed, "that knife may just land up square in your throat."

"Natasha!" Tony made to restrain his Friend but he could not fault her. The talk about hardship must have brought up her uncomfortable past with the KBG and Red Room. It nearly brought up his own experience of Afghanistan and...everything. But he pushed that for later and looked at Rocket. Said alien was baring his teeth at Natasha and of Peter and Drax hadn't restrained him, he might have attacked.

"Look." Tony began hesitantly, bringing his hands up. "Let's talk inside. We need to work on erasing your trace of ever being here. If Yiu don't want Ross to find out. No one would want that to happen."

This time it was Gamora who looked at him sharply. "And why should we trust you. We barely know you, and we do not even know this 'Ross' person. How would we know whether you are lying or not?"

"To be fair," Natasha replied evenly, still tossing her knife around. "You guys were the ones who crashed here, and you are asking whether we will harm you or not? Believe me, if we wanted to kill you or harm you, we would have finished it by now." She looked at them. "We don't want you to end up with Ross, and it's best if you don't know about him. If he finds out that you're not human, well...let's just say you could say goodbye to freedom forever."

That seemed to shut everyone up, but not before the blue guy, Yondu, Tony's mind supplied, said, "We'll trust you, but if you try anything funny I won't mind havin' an arrow practice."

Natasha tilted her head. "Arrows? Like Barton? But anyways, back to you. If you guys try anything funny, we'll see how many million volts of electricity could your alien systems stand." She was clearly talking about her Widow's bites.

As the newcomers made their way in, Tony thought, "Oh boy...this is gonna bean extra long week."

He's not exactly wrong.


	3. A glimpse at the cold, hard truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians find out Terra ain't as backwater as they thought. Both in good and bad ways, sadly.

Chapter three

It was not any simple thing that could impress Peter Quill.

Seriously. When said person had been taken from Terra twenty six years ago and was introduced to the different wonders of the galaxies, such as intergalactic entertainment, intergalactic bars, space pirates, well, it's safe to assume that Peter had seen more than enough to leave him unfazed by stuff. Not to mention just a few weeks back he had fought a planet and nearly lost his sort-of-dad.

However, the universe somehow loves to prove him wrong, time and time again.

The 'Avengers Compound' somehow reminds him of the Nova Corps Headquarters. Just...more isolated. White, techy-stuff and just.

But what makes Peter gawk like an idiot was that, this was earth tech. Not as advanced as any other planets but still...wow. It was actually amazing. Plus the interior design rocks (to him, anyway. He can't say the same for the rest especially Rocket). On his shoulder, Groot let out a little coo of 'I am Groot!' and looked around, interested.

But the Guardians had some similar expressions. Mantis, for example, was currently brushing her hand against the smooth white walls. Gamora looked subtly impressed, Drax was smiling widely, Groot was happy, and Kraglin was letting his eyes trail to every detail of the building. The others had neutral expressions, for example Yondu and Nebula. Rocket was scrutinising every detail of the building, and seemed like he wanted to take back his words on the 'backwater thing'.

Tony's and Natasha's expressions were closed off and unreadable, the latter still tossing her throwing dagger up and down in the air. Jesus do humans do that now?? Tony was, well, fiddling with some pierce of tech that Peter was not too interested in finding out.

To sum it up, there was a pin-drop silence in the compound.

Well, that was until another voice rang out.

"Boss, the Guardians' trace has been successfully removed. Stealth mode is successfully turned on."

The reaction was immediate. A red Yaka arrow came whizzing out a second later, flying blindly around the approximate place where the voice had been. Gamora and Drax drew out their swords, Rocket whipped out his gun, and Kraglin got out his blaster. All of them were pointed at the ceiling. Peter however, well, he did the most human reaction out of them all. He jumped, grabbing the nearest thing to him-a pole- and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Tony chuckled lightly to himself, addressing Peter. "Y'know, you looked just like Rogers when he first heard J. Same reaction except he did not use 'heck'." The redhead - Natasha - nodded. "The pot and all?" She reminded him, smirking. "Priceless."

"In case y'all are done talkin', mind tellin' is just what the hell is that?" Yondu interrupted, majorly annoyed and slightly apprehensive at the same time. How he does that Peter has no idea. His arrow was still pointed at the ceiling. Peter thought it looked weird.

"Right." Tony drawled. "FRIDAY? If you would introduce yourself to our guests?"

Peter was still muddled because, why the hell was Tony talking to thin air?? when suddenly the same voice from before sounded, "Welcome, Guardians. My name is FRIDAY, Boss' Artificial Intelligence and helps run the compound. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rocket looked suddenly unimpressed again. "So you're a robot?" He asked flatly. "How sad. It taken over the world yet?"

Something flashed in Tony's eyes as he turned to glare at the cyborg. A warning glint, Peter realises.

"She." Tony replied firmly. "'It' is a 'she'. Thank you very much. And, no, she hasn't taken over the world yet. Will never anyway." A dark look crossed his face but no one except Peter made notice. He decided to ask about it later and filed the mental note away.

"Indeed, Mr Quill, I am not like ULTRON or Skynet. I will not stoop to that level of work." The female voice -FRIDAY (who calls their AI that?!)- replied.

"Who's ULTRON?" Gamora questioned, replacing her sword into the hilt.

"Rogue AI who planned to take over the world. Seriously haven't you heard of him?" Natasha asked her, tilting her head slightly with her eyebrows slightly quirked upwards.

"Nope." Peter relied for his green Friend. "Null. Nil. Nada. In case you haven't heard, we've taken down a mad planet who wanted to take over the universe just two weeks ago. So pardon us if we're way behind time."

Drax looked confused (again) at this. "Friend Quill? How are we behind time? We are in the time, I thought? Or is it just time slowed down?" To which Kraglin groaned (again) and Nebula (who had been silent all this while) hissed, "Its just a metaphor."

"Sorry, his kind are completely literal. Metaphors would confuse him." Gamora apologised, sparing a glance in Drax's direction. But then she seemed to remember something, and asked. "When your Artificial Intelligence Friend mentioned something about our trace being removed. Why is that?"

This time Natasha nearly broke the dagger (the fuck did she have that strength from?!) and Tony's face changed into something of outrage. "To keep you from being found out by Ross." He replied, not bothering to hide the disgust and anger to the 'Ross' guy. "At least, until we dispose him. For good."

"I do not know of this 'Ross' person. Is he good?" Drax questioned, blue eyes set intently on the brunette.

Natasha looked at him with the 'Are-you-freaking-kidding-me' kind of look as she studied the humanoid alien. There was a long pause before she finally spoke.

"Ross is anything but good. Any negative thoughts you can think of, Ross is a hundred times worse." She said. "He is power-hungry, a liar, a manipulator and basically a bastard. He's responsible for lots of illegal human experimentation, illegal experiments, including the birth of the Hulk with a labrotary experiment that went 'wrong'. So...yeah. Ross has this huge underwater prison called the RAFT. Anyone he deems 'unsafe' will end up there. No trials and all. He'll throw you into the RAFT where he will most probably take you for experimenting. Especially since you guys are aliens. He's willing to do anything to get his dirty hands on you lot. And when he get you, well, it's safe to say that you will never - I mean NEVER- get to see freedom again."

Tony continued where she left off. "Moreover," he continued. "Ross is, well, Ross. Ever since the RAFT break he made the thing ten times more secure. The cells have electrified glass, walls, hell even ceilings! And these volts are more than a few million volts. The security does not even rely on solely CCTV anymore. They have the most trained Guards guarding the cells. They will lock you in a straitjacket and hook you up a shock collar on your neck, your wrists, your ankles. It's a place for dangerous individuals and wanted people. But Ross made it otherwise. If you are a mutant, your 99% more prone to being captured. An extraterrestrial being? Even more. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment, so we are doing everything we can in our power to stop him from getting even a whiff if information on you." The speech was followed by a holographic photo (holy hell) of a gigantic raft like building floating in the middle of the sea.

When both people concluded, everyone looked disturbed. The most interesting, though, was Rocket. The next moment, he had a large gun pointed at both people. "So that's what Terra said do now?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Experiment away on live, living beings?" Peter can't blame the raccoon though. Rocket was literally being taken apart and pieced back together. He could sense Gamora's and Nebula's tenseness, how Yondu's shoulders went stiff during the conversation and how Mantis looks stricken. Hell even he was slightly scared. Earth had not been like this when he left. What had changed?

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "There will always be people like Ross. But, now Nat and I with a bunch of other lawyers are digging dirt on Ross that could get him a life sentence of jail. Even a death sentence. For now we'll try to lay low."

Peter raised a hand and asked hesitantly. "What happens if the Ross guy finds that you were hiding us?" To which FRIDAY replied, "Boss will make sure that does not happen. Starktech stealth mode is one of the most untraceable. Not even the best can decode it. It will be alright."

Rocket put his gun away hesitantly. His fur was still raised and still looked wary, but he said, "Well if you humies try anything we'll kill you in seconds. Understood?"

Natasha nodded. "Seems fair." She replied smoothly. "But we can't hide You forever from the world. Once Ross is out of the way, we can hold a press conference to introduce you lot. They would be delighted for autographs."

Peter nodded, understanding this. Then, he decided some tension lightening was needed.

"So," he drawled conversationally. "Why not you show us this cool and fancy compound? Looks intriguing and I could use a piss right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so that took a long time :/ Sorry if I couldn't have posted earlier but with school and homework I took longer. Please enjoy :)


	4. Small talk (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket questions Gamora. Peter tries (and fails) to convince him. Again.
> 
> (Also hints if Starmora if you can see.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a short chapter. I'll make nicer, longer ones when we get to the more exciting chapters (like when Ross learns about Peter's heritage. Or...(spoilers ahead)
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> When Peter gets kidnapped. That's all that I'm gonna say :)

Chapter three

"You trust them?"

Gamora spun around to face Rocket, who was leaning against doorframe to her temporary bedroom. And it was big. As big as the Milano, her bedroom, topped with a hundred and eighty degree view of the grassy green lawns was...peaceful and beautiful at the same time.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Rocket made a gesture behind him. "Them," he clarified, "The humies."

Gamora just gave him a look and replied, "Well, from what they're saying they are protecting us, so it's better if you stop being so rude and give them a reason to give us away to that Ross person. He sounds like one of those people who has 'sticks up their butts'." She still remembered. Remembered the night on Knowhere when she and Peter had discussed the 'Kevin Bacon' person and had come so close to kissing. She regretted pointing a knife at his throats but...in her defence she hadn't known him quite well yet.

"You listen to too many of Quill's Terran stories Gamora." Rocket scoffed as he made his way to sit on Gamora's bed. "Well I DON'T trust them. What if they're lying? What if they're plotting?"

"We only met two hours ago." A new voice sounded behind them. "They didn't even know you guys till then, Rocket. Seriously." The two Guardians turned to see Peter Quill standing at the doorway.

"Even if we leave where the fuck do you think we can go? We're technically unknown to the world and who knows the Ross guy finds us faster when we are alone." Peter continued. "Seems like earth has improved millions since the twentieth Century." He added. "So I'm gonna trust them not to do anything." He concluded.

Rocket was apparently not convinced. "If they screw us over it's gonna be your fault Quill." He grumbled before stalking out.

"He can be a pain in the ass" Peter sighed. "My beautiful Milano is gone a second time thanks to the Sovereign and we are literally grounded. He tilted his head to look at Gamora. "Don't you think?" He sat down beside Gamora, holding her hand in his.

Gamora was however, looking at Peter like she had never seen him the way he was before. The way he tilted his head at her...the way he speaks and the way he acts...it's just so alluring and she finds herself unable to form words for not the first time since she met this man.

"-mora?"

Peter's voice brought her back to the present as she blinked. "Hmm?" She questioned, looking at him. "You were saying...?"

The ginger male sighed. "I was saying, what do you think we can do while we are here? Tony said his compound has literally everything that you need and want. Oh and he told us to join them for dinner later. There's more people he wants us to meet. And not to ever get into their bad books."

"So we're going to see more people?" She questioned.

"I suppose." Peter agreed before standing up and untangling his hand from hers. Gamora missed his warmth already. "I've gotta go talk to Yondu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Can you spot the hints of Starmora? I sure can. And yes I'm gonna add a Starmora kiss in one of the chapters. I'm just not telling you guys. Yet. ;)
> 
> Who's looking forward to the Father-Son talk?


	5. A certain Peter's reaction to the debacle (so far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peter the second finds out about Peter the first.

Chapter five

Peter Parker was having a shitty day.

He went to school, got suspended because of a schoolyard fight, had Aunt May scream in his ear for a good ten minutes before grounding him for the rest of day and here he was now: stuck in his bedroom for no goddamned reason (hey, bullies had to be taught a lesson right?)

So imagine his surprise when May poked her head in and said that Tony Stark of all people was requesting for him at the Compound.

It's three months since May learnt that he was indeed Spiderman, and gave her consent to let Peter continue his training as an Avenger and at the Stark Internship. Both were mighty fun and he enjoyed Mr Stark's company.

Which was why he was currently swinging his way over to the Compound. And "we've got new visitors Peter" boy who were these 'new visitors??' He couldn't wait to find out, that's for sure.

________________

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the glass doors of the compound to fuse open. This was one of the things of the New Avengers compound that amazes him to no end -the doors. They would literally fold and fuse together while lifting upwards all the while perform scans as you walk through before dropping back into the door-shape after you walk through.

Mr Stark was waiting for him on the other side, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Hey kid." He greeted. "So how's school? Heard you got yourself into a little fight hmm?"

"Yeah...yeah I Guess. But it wasn't my fault that Flash's brain is made up of nothing but slime!" Peter defended himself while tugging the mask off. "The new suit rocks, by the way. Thanks." He added.

Tony's smirk intensified.

"Your day may be about to take a turn for the worse." He smiled. "Or better, depends on how you actually rationalise it as."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "What...Mr Stark what...what are you talking about? I don't think my day can actually be worse..."

Tony shrugged. "Well, as I said, depends on how you interpret it. Oh and how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Tony. Mr Stark is...my old man. So just, Tony. Anyways, it turns out that life's gonna be harder now that there are literally two Peters on the same team."

Parker's eyes widened.

"No SHIT!" He gaped. "Another Peter?? What's his surname?!"

"Quill."

"Quill as in...the quills of a porcupine? That's...rather funny...I think I would love to meet him right now." Peter babbled as he tried his best to tamp his excitement. Another Peter! Did this Peter have Spidey-powers too? Does he like math and science? Does he go to school? Come to think of it...how old is this Peter? Twenty? Thirty? Sixty? Fifty? God he needs to know. Who knows they could become friends (Although if he was sixty that will be pretty weird).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...another short chapter. Who's excited for Peter meeting Peter in the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? Please leave a comment below!


End file.
